Sunshine!! Episodes List
is an anime television series, produced by anime company Sunrise in association with the music label company Lantis, and is directed by Sakai Kazuo. It began airing in Japan on July 2, 2016 and is being simulcast by Funimation, Crunchyroll, and Madman Entertainment. An English dub by Funimation began streaming from July 30, 2016. The first season began airing in Japan on July 2, and concluded on September 24, 2016. The second season began airing on October 7, and was concluded on December 30, 2017. A movie has been announced just after final episode was aired. Staff ;Japanese *'Original Story': Hajime Yatate *'Original Plan': Sakurako Kimino *'Director': Kazuo Sakai *'Series Organization': Jukki Hanada *'Character Design': Yuuhei Murota *'Design Works': Maki Kawake *'Set Design': Takeshi Takahashi *'Art Director': Junichi Higashi *'Color Planning': Sayoko Yokoyama *'CG Director': Gou Kurosaki *'Director of Photography': Daiki Sugiyama *'Editor': Daisuke Imai *'Sound Director': Yukio Nagasaki *'Music': Tatsuya Kato *'Music Production': Lantis *'Animation Production': SUNRISE Inc. *'Presented by': **2016 PROJECT Lovelive! Sunshine!! **SUNRISE Inc. **BANDAI VISUAL CO., LTD. **Lantis Co.,Ltd. **Bushiroad Inc. **KADOKAWA CORPORATION ASCII MEDIA WORKS ;English *'Script': **Kristen McGuire (ep 1) **Tia Ballard *'Assistant Voice Director': Alexis Tipton *'Voice Direction': Caitlin Glass *'Licensed by': **Funimation (North America) **Anime Limited (United Kingdom) **Madman Entertainment (Australasia) Cast Main Characters ;Japanese *Anju Inami as Chika Takami *Rikako Aida as Riko Sakurauchi *Nanaka Suwa as Kanan Matsuura *Arisa Komiya as Dia Kurosawa *Shuka Saito as You Watanabe *Aika Kobayashi as Yoshiko Tsushima *Kanako Takatsuki as Hanamaru Kunikida *Aina Suzuki as Mari Ohara *Ai Furihata as Ruby Kurosawa ;English *Jad Saxton as Chika Takami *Jeanie Tirado as Riko Sakurauchi *Michelle Rojas as Kanan Matsuura *Morgan Garrett as Dia Kurosawa *Apphia Yu as You Watanabe *Morgan Berry as Yoshiko Tsushima *Megan Shipman as Hanamaru Kunikida *Jamie Marchi as Mari Ohara *Sarah Wiedenheft as Ruby Kurosawa Supporting Characters ;Japanese *Kana Asumi as Shima Takami *Kanae Ito as Mito Takami *Anna Mugiho as Shiitake *Risae Matsuda as Yoshimi *Hisako Kanemoto as Itsuki *Yu Serizawa as Mutsu *Nana Mizuki as Riko's Mother *Asami Tano as Sarah Kazuno *Hinata Sato as Leah Kazuno *Natsumi Takamori as Akiba Reporter *Inori Minase as Unnamed Otonokizaka Student *Rie Kugimiya as Chika's Mother *Hekiru Shiina as Yoshiko's Mother ;English *Colleen Clinkenbeard as Shima Takami *Monica Rial as Mito Takami *Tyler Walker as Shiitake *Unknown as Yoshimi *Madeleine Morris as Itsuki *Unknown as Mutsu *Unknown as Riko's Mother *Trina Nishimura as Sarah Kazuno *Amber Lee Connors as Leah Kazuno *Jessica Cavanagh as Chika's Mother Videos Season I Season II Movie Theme Songs by Aqours |-| Ending Songs= * by Aqours |-| Insert Songs= * by Chika Takami, Riko Sakurauchi, and You Watanabe *'START:DASH!!' by µ's * by Riko Sakurauchi. * by Chika Takami, Riko Sakurauchi, and You Watanabe * by Aqours *'SELF CONTROL!!' by Saint Snow * by Aqours * by Aqours *'MIRAI TICKET' by Aqours Season II Opening Songs= * by Aqours * by Aqours |-| Ending Songs= * by Aqours |-| Insert Songs= * by Aqours * by Aqours *'CRASH MIND' by Saint Snow *'MIRACLE WAVE' by Aqours * by Aqours *'DROPOUT?' by Saint Snow *'Awaken the power' by Saint Aqours Snow *'WATER BLUE NEW WORLD' by Aqours *'WONDERFUL STORIES' by Aqours }} Episodes Category:Browse Category:Love Live! Sunshine!!